Pain
by Hikisan
Summary: Roliet get more freedom approved with Shu and making closer bond with him. Roliet starts to develops feelings and cravings.


_Hi Hiki here I'm on 3 chapter! I'm being productive for once~ ye~! Please be supportive! No negative comments please! 3_

 _-Hiki_

…..

Shu glazes as me and just ignores me and falls asleep. I look and sigh, I get up and walks towards the closet. I open the closet, I take out my violin case and takes the violin.

I look down at it and slowly set it against my shoulder and slowly plays a soft melody. As I play I close my eyes feeling calm and safe.

**I miss father..** I reflect a sad look in my eyes and continue to play as my mind goes into a deep mind set. I slowly look around the room as I play, it's such a renaissance looking-house. I slowly set the violin down and looks at Shu still sleeping on the couch.

I grab my backpack and takes the violin with me, I go running out the door. Past the marketplace there is a nice park I come arcoss. I walk up to the bench and sits down. I look up at the sky and sigh in relief then I take out my violin beginning play it again.

I smile as I play, children stop by and watch me at play, as I continue someone throws money in my case. I keep playing happily I start dancing along with the music. When I feel sudden chill go down my back, I slowly stop playing and turns around.

Shu stands there looking at me with an annoyed look. "You know we have school?"

I blink twice looking at him, with a confused look. "School?"

I look at the sky "But don't you go night time?" looking at him with a confused look.

Shu ignores me and ends up falling sleep on the bench, I look down at him.

"You're one weird vampire.." He then sudden grabs me and tears my shirt from the collar and bites me neck. I jolt and blushes brightly slaps him away from me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I glares at him, and holding onto my neck as I tremble.

I fall back in pain the bite had a stronger impact than last time, that it causes me to faint.

I wake up in my bedroom, and looks around. Shu has his arms crossed and has an angered look. I never seen him show emotion seeing for the first time it scared me.

He climbs on the bed, and he violently pushes me down, pinning my down against the bed.

"I told you not do it again..must I always punish you..?" Glaring down at me, too scared to speak I start hyperventilating. He sighs giving me a deep kiss as he is he puffs air in my thought.

My face turn red, and I lie there paralyzed not in fear but embarrassment.

He breaks the kiss and looks at me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!" I shout with anger.

"What you needed air didn't you?" Shu looks at me with a calm face.

"GODDAMMIT SHU!" I turn my face away from feeling frustrated.

"You're such a dick!" Kicks him off, and covers my face. Shu looking at me and blinks with a confused look.

"Why you getting all red headed for?" He pokes my cheek, I glare at him.

"You KISSED me! What do you expect me to do?!" He glances back at me and yawns.

"You have have hard time breathing so I just saved you..I would expect a thank you.." He looks at me with a annoyed look.

"I understand you at all! B..but thanks..j-just get my in inhaler next time!.." Deeply breathily and heart racing.

Shu sighs and lies down, hands me my inhaler. "Sorry I kissed you.." I take and looks at him gulping as I look down at Shu.

"I really can't tell what to say to you anymore..you're so confusing" curls like a ball and hugs my knees.

"Hey you want to make a promise?" Shu has his eyes closed, I look at him with a suspicious look.

I slowly back up and looks at him "w-what?" He sighs and sits up.

"If you give me your blood without punching or kicking me in the face I can protect you from the others.." He says in a tired yawn.

I look at him with a confused look "As long as you don't bite me so violently I won't kick you!" He lies back down letting out an annoyed moan.

"Deal.." He goes back to sleep, I sit back up and decides to walk peek out the door. When I open the door I see Surbaru on the floor.

"Oh Hey Susbaru.." I look him, seeing he's just lying down on the ground with a pissed look. I sit by him and looks at him.

"What's up?" Susbaru seems too tired and just lies there and pouts.

"Life is shitty.." He says in a stern voice, I sigh and nods.

"It is..for one my mom was a bitch..to my dad.." I cross my arms in annoyance. Subaru looks at the ceiling and sighs.

"My father raped my mom.." There is a dead silence as I look at Subaru in tears. He jolts and sits up.

"W-what?!" I sit there crying wiping my tears.

"I'm so sorry that happened to her.." I continues to cry, I don't why I was but just hearing saying that broken my heart.

"Ugh first time we talk and you're already crying for me..what kind of human are you..?" I sob and wiping my eyes.

I look at him and sniffs "It is sad..your poor mother.." Subaru sighs, and pats my head he gets up and leaves me there. Watch him leave I sniff and wipes my tears.

"Vampires never seem to happy.." For once I feel pity for the ones I called **monsters**


End file.
